Mencoba gombal namun gagal
by Kuraki Shuiha
Summary: Liburan kelulusan bikin Uchiha Itachi surfing di Internet dan berakhir, ngenes. Drabble


Musim liburan gini enaknya bersantai dirumah trus nonton tv ditemani bungkusan snack, ahh hidup yang bahagia kalau baru sekali dilakukan, lain cerita kalau tuh kegiatan lo lakuin tiap hari dan selama sebulan penuh, bisa bikin elo bosan setengah hidup tau gak ?! dan sialnya tokoh utama kita yang kena tuh virus, tiap bangun mandi sarapan trus nonton ampe malam abis tuh makan and tidur, untungnya doi mulai mikir buat nyari hiburan didunia maya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn:

bukan ninja, NormaLife, OOC, gaje, dan sebangsanya

Pair :

ItaKyuu

* * *

Well, ngebrowsing kayaknya gak buruk-buruk amat deh buktinya si tokoh utama a.k.a Uchiha Itachi udah mesem mesem gak jelas didepan layar komputer. mari kita lihat apa yang si Uchiha rambut panjang ini buka di internet.

* * *

_labels : kata romantis/kata kata gombal_

_Lo lagi nyari pacar? dibawah ini adalah salah satu gombalan romantis_

_yang bisa lo simak untuk menambah koleksi kosa kata seputar gombalan dan rayuan lo._

**_Co : Cewek, punya obeng nggak ?_**

**_Ce : eh ? enggak kak, maaf ya_**

**_Co : kalau no. telepon punya nggak ?_**

_Dan kira-kira lo bisa ngepraktekin tuh jurus ke gebetan elo kalau gak mempan pake amaterasu aja._

* * *

"amaterasu ? lo kata gua mau perang apa ?"

Itachi dengan kesal menutup tab bowser lalu mematikan komputer berstiker rubah itu dan kemudian berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya sambil ngerasain ademnya angin kalau siang(?). Ngerasa kalo keriput dia nanti tambah panjang kalo kebanyakan berjemur, Itachi langssung aja nutup tuh jendela trus duduk di pinggiran kasurnya doi.

Itachi asik mikir siapa yang bisa jadi korban gombalan si master jomblo berkeriput ini. mari kita lihat daftarnya.

_Sasuke, emang gue incest ?_

_Shisui, nanti kena koto amatsukami(?)_

_Madara, gua gak mau ngegombal kakek tua itu_

_Fugaku, sekali lagi, gua bukan incest._

_Mikoto, enggak makasih._

_Sakura, ogah deh, malah bonyok muka cakep gua_

_Hinata, nanti dia malah pingsan_

_Ino, emang dia peduli ?_

_Ten Ten, gak_

_Neji, lupain aja_

_Rock Lee, hell no_

_Kiba, dia mana ngerti_

_Akamaru, dafuq?_

_Akatsuki, never_

_Minato, dia gampang ngilang, susah nyarinya_

_Kushina, si Habanero itu ?_

_Naruto, nanti gua malah dibunuh Sasuke_

_Kurama, gak berani gue, yang ada badan sexy gue jadi sarang buat peluru-pelurunya dia_

_Kyuubi,,,_

'Kayaknya gue tau siapa yang bakalan gua gombalin'

Itachi mulai menyusun berbagai strategi buat ketemu si Uzumaki Kyuubi, dan satu-satunya tempat yang sering di kunjungin ama Kyuubi itu, Taman kota. Kyuubi kerjanya di salah satu kantor penjualan alat dan dia paling sering dusuruh ama bosnya buat ngepromosiin jualan kantor.

_Persiapan complete_

* * *

Dan disinilah Itachi berdiri sambil liat kiri kanan buat nyari sesosok manusia cebol berambut merah yang pastinya lagi megang selebaran dan pas mata onyx doi ngelirik dekat air mancur tuh mata liat si cebol yang lagi dicari, gak pake ba-bi-bu si Itachi langsung aja ngacir ke tempat si kyuubi lagi bagi bagi Pamflet. Itachi nepuk bahu Kyuubi dari belakang bikin si pemilik bahu tuh langsung kaget

"Keriput ? lo bikin gue kaget tau gak ?!"

"Kyuu, gue mau nanya"

"emang tadi itu gak diitung nanya ?"

Sumpah, kalo bukan elo satu-satunya orang yang bisa gue gombalin mungkin udah gua amaterasu(?) lo, batin Itachi yang gemes ama si Kyuubi

"Elo punya obeng ?"

"Punya, Elo mau yang plus ato minus ?"

"Eh ? yang minus aja deh Kyuu. Kalau palu ada nggak ?"

"Punya"

"Kalau kunci inggris ada nggak ?"

Itachi berharap dengan semua yang bisa dia harapkan -bahkan dewa janshin sekalipun- supaya si Kyuubi jawabnya enggak

"Ada dong, lo mau uk. berapa ? gua punya Uk. 10 ampe 20"

"HOLLYSHITTT To the point aja Kyuu, lo punya nomer hape nggak ?"

"ada dong, nih."

Kyuubi menyodorkan kartu nama serta brosur dari Ace Har***** yang membuat Itachi gondok setengah mati

"Kalo lo mau beli perkakas telpon gua ya Chi, bye."

Dan tinggallah Itachi dengan keheningan yang melanda disertai kegaalauan.

.

.

.

.

.

Poor Itachi

* * *

Dan satu lagi cerita aneh dari Kuraki, terinspirasi dari cerita teman yang gagal ngegombal gegara bokapnya tuh cewek ternyata penjual alat bangunan... dan terinspirasilah sebuah fanfic aneh ini.

Sekali lagi, Mind To Review ?


End file.
